I Can't Stay Away
by HSM-FAN 4LYFE
Summary: Gabriella Montez, 17 year old student at east high. Troy Bolton 26 year old English teacher at east high. what happens whent they meet and fall in love? what about what their friends think? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella's pov

Are you one of those people that hate school?

Well I am but the things is we all have to go through with it to get to where we want to be and my case me is that I want to be a lawyer.

My name is Gabriella Montez, senior student at East high school, my grades are the highest you can get and yet they won't let me out of this hell hole.

Right now I am in my car driving to this great spirited school called east high school, home of the wildcats (two times running champion team in basketball)

As I park my car in the student car park, I see my best friends, Taylor and Sharpay, and their boyfriends, Chad and Zeke, talking to each other outside the doors of east high.

"Hey Gabi" Sharpay said as she saw me coming over

"Another year in this hell hole, I can't wait till we graduate" I complained, they all groaned.

"Tell me about it, and we only just started the school year and I'm probably going to get two assignments due next week and I won't start them till the day before them" Zeke said

"Same here" said everyone else

"I think we should get to home room before Darbus has a cow"

"Yeah good idea"

We walked into the building seeing everyone running around as usual (most freshmen's as they don't want to get detention on their first day)

As usual Darbus read out the announcements and then the bell rang for us to go to our first period which was English.

I walked into my English class room with Sharpay, who is in my class this year, and sat down next to each other in the front of the room.

Sharpay and I started talk quietly to each other when the room suddenly went quiet, _the teacher must have walked into the room_ I said to myself

I looked at the front to see a man writing his name on the board, _must be new,_ it read **Mr. Bolton.**

He turned around and I saw what everyone was sighing about, he is absolutely gorgeous with his ocean blue eyes and blonde-brown hair colour, he was really tan and toned by the look of his arms I found myself staring at a god

No one's pov

"Hi I'm Mr Bolton and I'm going to be your English teacher for the rest of the year. Before I start I will call your names just answer here"

"Sharpay Evans?"

"Here"

"Ashley Star"

"Here"

Half way through the class

"Jason Cross?"

"Here"

"And Gabriella Montez?" once he said her name he looked up to the girl who the name belonged to

"Here" he thought she was the most beautiful girl with her long brown wavy hair and the most beautiful brown eyes he have ever seen. He had ever seen and that no one could get any more beautiful than her. They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity but really 3 seconds then realized they weren't the only people in the room

"ok looks like everyone's here, let's get started on today's lesson"

Everyone was packing up when the bell rang and started out for the door but Gabriella.

"Gabi you coming? It's lunch time" Sharpay said from the door frame

"No I'm going to go to the library to get some studying in" she replied while putting some of her stuff in her bag

"Come on Gabi, you have never stopped studying and I don't think you have ever had a night off from studying"

"Well at least I'm getting ready for finals, I'll come later"

"Ok, well I'll save you a seat"

"Thanks cya"

"Cya" she said as she walked out of the room, Troy was erasing the work on the board off

She walked over to Troy "Mr Bolton, I just want to say thank you for teaching today, you're a good teacher especially for your first day"

"Well thank you Gabriella"

"Gabi, call me Gabi, everyone does"

Ok, Gabi"

"And about before when you said my name, you looked at me but you didn't look at anyone else. Why is that?"

"Well it's kind of hard to say but don't get scared, it's just that I liked your name and I wanted to see what you look like and when I saw you I kind of felt this connection between us. And well I, this is hard to say, I…I like…..you"

"I thought I was only one that felt like that but now you felt it to. What do you think this means?"

"I don't know what this means but I do know what can be done about it" he said and leaned in closer to her, instead of doing the right thing and pulling back she leaned into. They both felt the electricity run through them as their lips touched and they slowly started to make out.

She pulled back and said "Look Mr Bolton-"

"Call me Troy"

"Troy, the bells about to go and this…" she said pointing to the two of them "Can't happen its illegal if we get caught you're going to be sent to jail, and I don't want you to be sent there"

"then we will have to be secret won't we"

"I guess so. You know my mum is on a business trip for the week, why don't you come over tonight and we can pick up where we left off?"

"Well Miss Montez I think that's I great idea I'll be around at 7."

One of the teachers walked in and saw the two having a conversation

"You better go now Miss Montez, it's almost the end of lunch, you should eat something"

"Thank you Mr Bolton for the help with my home work" they did one last look at each other before she walked out of the class room.

As she walked to her car she had this thought in her head about Troy that made her smile like she was up to something

"What's going on with you girl, you look like you met someone" Taylor said as they walked to Gabriella's car

"Oh nothing, just thinking about this really funny book that I was reading in history today" she kept walking that smile still on her face and she remembered that she had Troy coming over tonight at 7


	2. Chapter 2

**To All those people who reviewed, thank you and if you have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them and maybe put them in my story. Any one in Australia going to the Easter show? I am and I'm so excited yay!!! And school is almost over yeah…….**

**Ok On with the story.**

When she got home she ran up stairs and got out as many movies as possible, cleaned the house, put on a skimpy, but not to slutty, dress on and waited.

6.30 And she was getting annoyed at how slow the time was going; she just wanted him to be here by now.

As she kept thinking about him the time went faster and she didn't realize till she heard the door bell.

She went to the door and opened it so she could see him.

"Hi, am I late?" he asked

"No just in time, come in" he walked in side

"So should continue where left off?" he asked

"I don't see why not" he pushed his lips on hers and they made out pushing things out of their way so they could make their way upstairs. They stopped for breath; he picked her up and carried her to her room

"So which room is yours?"

"The door second to the left" she replied. He took her to her room and continued what they were doing before

The next morning she woke up an empty bed and then she remembered what happened last night. She had sex with her English teacher. She thought she was going crazy but she felt empty without him next to her, that's when she knew she couldn't live without him, but it was so wrong and illegal.

She walked to her cupboard and got out her bath robe and put it on and made her way down stairs. She could smell the smell of freshly cooked blueberry muffins and chocolate chip pancakes. As she walked towards the kitchen she could hear someone humming a song, she knew who it was just not what the song was.

"Hello beautiful had a nice sleep?" he asked her as she sat down on the dining room table

"Yea, I just feel like this is wrong"

"Well what do you want to do, not talk to each other, it's kind of hard you know since I'm your English teacher"

"No I just feel like we might get caught you know and I don't want you to go away"

"Well if we keep this a secret and not show anything at school and maybe come here or go to my house sometimes we won't get caught"

"Ok, I trust you but you should leave through the back door; when we're finished eating otherwise someone might see you and we could get in trouble"

"And we don't want that to happen, so I think I should go home now and I will see your cute little ass in class today"

"You sure will" she replied before they kissed and he ran out the back door.

After she finished she ran upstairs, only having 10 minutes to get to school, to get dressed, do her hair, brush her teeth and get all her books. She ran down stairs and ran out the door towards her car. She sped towards the school and getting there on time having two minutes to spare.

"hey girl your running late, and your glowing, what did you do last night you look she tired?"

"nothing of your business"

"you had sex didn't you? Who with?"

"no one ok" the bell rings "we got to get to class before we get in trouble"


	3. Chapter 3

They walked into home room realised they were late.

"Nice of you girls to join us, take a seat, you have detention at lunch time hope you not late for that to"

"Sorry Ms. Darbus, it was my fault we were late I was talking to them not realising the bell had gone and they told me that it had gone"

"well then I guess you just got yourself the whole afternoon of detention with Mr Bolton as for you two girls your off the hook but don't do this again"

"Yes Ms. Darbus" the three of them said at the same time. Ms Darbus continued the morning with the announcements and other important news. The bell went and Gabriella ran to her locker so she could get to English fast enough to see him walk in.

Just as she sat down he came in without looking at her and she thought it was part of the deal they made.

"Today I want you to write a one page task on what is love?"

"Will we have to read it out loud to the class?" one of the guys in the class asked

"No I will keep them and no one else will see them, it is not graded, you will get them back at the end of the year. These should be done by the end of the lesson even if you have only written one sentence"

She thought of what she would write and then she remembered that he was the only person who would read this.

_What is love?_

_Love is something you feel for someone. Love is the connection between two people whether it is two girls or two guys or a girl and a guy. Love is when you feel electricity with that someone special. Love is something I share with you. It is the only thing that makes me whole. You are the only thing that makes me whole._

After 20 minutes the bell rang and everyone had to hand in their papers. She waited till everyone had left the class to give him hers

"Here's my paper Mr Bolton"

"Thank you Miss Montez and I will be seeing you in detention this afternoon after school"

"Yes you will be sir"

The day went fast to the both of them and they were ready to ask the other questions _why did you write that? Why haven't looked at me the whole day? What's going on?_

She walked into the auditorium and saw he was there waiting for her.

"what did you do this time, Miss Montez?"

"Well I was kind of late to home room this morning and I am here now. What about you? How you get into doing this tonight?" she said walking closer, up the stairs to the stage, to him

"I have to, it's part of the job and it's my turn anyway" he took a breath and pulled out my assignment I wrote in class today "I wanted to talk about this assignment you did in class today, it was really good and it was a great definition of the word love, but the other stuff you wrote you shouldn't have. Someone could have seen this and reported this. You do know how much trouble we could get in? How much trouble I could get in?" he yelled at her

She was quiet. She didn't think of the consequences. She didn't think they could get in trouble if someone saw. She didn't think he could get in trouble or that anyone would see.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that anyone would find it and you said yourself you're the only person who would look at it, I didn't think, I'm sorry"

He looked her in the eyes and saw she was truly sorry and that she really wasn't thinking

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you have to be careful" she nodded "come here" he said with his arms out and opened. She walked towards him and they hugged. He kissed the top of her head.

"ok so what should I get you for to do in detention today?" he asked with a smirk on his face


	4. Chapter 4

**hey hey, i'm back with a new and longer chapter then the other two!!**

**i have been on holidays so i haven't written anything until this morning. so i'm going to have a competition all you have to do is answer the question right and if you do you get to give me an idea for the next chapter!! (if you want)**

**i will announce the winners in the next chapter.........**

* * *

It was raining outside that night he dropped her home after 'Detention'.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class" he said with a smile she fell for. "Yeah sure see you then."

She walked in side and didn't realize that her mum was back from her business trip.

"Why are you home so late, young lady?" she stood there staring at her mum in disbelief, she was really there, she hadn't seen her mum in over a month.

When she went on her first business trip she met a guy named Greg and fell madly in love with him, that's what she say's, they got married and moved to new York where her mum lives. Gabriella didn't want to live there and leave her friends so her mum and step dad let her stay in New Mexico.

"Um… I got detention for being late to home room; you know Miss Darbus hates it when people are late to home room."

"Why were you late to home room" her mother asked with an annoyed look on her face

"Well I was talking with Sharpay and Taylor, you know girl stuff, and we didn't hear the bell go until we realized we were the only people in the hall way"

Gabriella's mother has all ways been hard on her to be the best she can be and the best student in the school so she can take over her business.

"Gabriella, who was that man who dropped you home just then?" she gulped, if she didn't think of a good excuse she would be in so much trouble that she would have to move with her parents.

"Oh him? he was my English teacher he didn't want me to walk home in the rain and he would let me wait for the next bus in the rain, so he gave me a lift"

"Why didn't you drive your car that a bought you?" now she was getting suspicious, she didn't know what to try now

"Uh…I…I… my car wasn't working this afternoon so that's why I had to get a lift"

"Ok well I hope that's all that is going on"

"Of course it is, mum it is illegal to have sex, let alone date your teacher, I should know this I'm going to be a lawyer remember"

"I'm just glad that's the only time that has happened and if you need a lift again in the next month or so you can call me ok" she nodded her head in reply when what her mum had just said clicked into her brain

"Wait, what you mean for the next month or so?" this is going to be harder to talk to Troy now that mum is home

"Your 18th birthday is coming up soon remember, two weeks you'll be an adult and then you can do what you want but drink, remember 21 for that."

"Oh right, I've been so worked up about all my assignments and test that I totally forgot about that. Is Greg coming up?"

"Yes he'll be coming up tomorrow, so I thought we would take you out tomorrow night just the three of us to celebrate our home coming and we have a surprise to give you"

It would be so good to have mum and Greg home for a while, it's been so long since I've seen them and it would be great to have them home for good but it would be a challenge to get around them with Troy with me.

"It's so good to see you mum" she said walking up to her giving her a hug

"Yea honey same goes for me, but you need to go upstairs and do your home work. I don't want to see you for another hour"

"Yes mother" she walked upstairs with her head hanging down. For the first time in three months her mum comes and she is sent to her room to do home work.

Gabriella's pov

The next day mum said I could have the day off so we could go to the airport and pick up Greg. I have always thought of Greg as my own father. My dad died of a car accident when I was three so I never really got to know my dad but my mum would always tell me stories about him so I could have some closure on him. Ever since mum remarried I have loved him and I'm glad mum is happy again.

As we were driving to the airport I got millions of texts from Sharpay and Taylor asking where I was but one of the texts that I was interested in was one from Troy

_Why aren't you at school I've been waiting for you for an hour until I realized you weren't here… where are you?_

He so sweet, always thinking of me. I had to reply I smiled when I was typing in the letters '_on my way to pick up my dad at the airport, don't worry I wasn't going to leave you and not come back' _

My mother asked who I was texting

"It's just Sharpay and Taylor wondering why I'm not at school that's all" I think she's getting suspicious

"By the way Gabi, Greg's bringing his best friend with him. You remember Brett?"

My eyes were wide open, BRETT, I hated this guy. He has always had a thing for me even if he is 40 or so years old but one night he did something to me that only he, Sharpay and Taylor and I know and I want to keep it that way.

"Yeah I remember him, why is he coming?" I asked. I didn't want some creep here for my birthday

"Oh Greg was talking to him about how we were coming up here for your birthday and he asked if he could come. You know he loves you like you're his own so we said yes knowing you would mind him coming he to celebrate your eighteenth birthday."

I put on a fake smile for her so she knew I was excited for him to come eve though I wasn't. I text Sharpay and Taylor telling them the bad news.

I didn't know how I was going to survive these next couple of months.

* * *

**the first question is:**

**in HSM3: senior year when we first meet Tirra Gold what is written on her hand bag??**

**think back to after the championship game.... Answer in review**


	5. Chapter 5

**All you guys, or girls how ever you like it, who reviewed are great, I don't think I have ever had so many reviews for one story, but no one answered the quiz question so I'm going to have the same question up until someone answers it.**

**I think I might have something bad happen to troyella in the next couple of chapter's, just for some drama otherwise this will be one of those really boring stories.**

We were at the airport waiting for Greg and Brett to come when I got a text from Troy.

_When you get home from picking up your dad, come around to my house we can have a nice afternoon chat and so I can find out about your family a bit more……_

I smiled. All of a sudden I feel eyes on me. I look up to see my mum watching with curiosity in her eyes.

"what are you so happy about?"

"oh well Sharpay wants me to go to her house when we get home so we can some girl talk. You know how she is when she has her period"

"well, if it's that urgent I guess you could go, but you have to stay for an hour before you leave."

"why?" I asked in a little kids whiny voice

"because your mother just got here yesterday and we are picking up your father today and we would like some time with you as we haven't seen each other in nearly three months. That's why"

"ok"

As if just on queue Greg and Brett walk over. Greg was wearing a black jacket with black jeans and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Brett had his shaggy blonde hair spiked up with a navy blue jacket and black skinny jeans and a smirk on his face like he was up to something.

"hey Gabi, hope you didn't mind me coming with your dad but you know it's been a long time since we last saw it each other and well your dad was talking about you the other day I just could resist asking" he finished, still had that smirk planted on his lips. I knew if I said something insulting to him I wouldn't able to go to Troy's later.

"of course I don't I happy you're here" replying with the same smirk on my lips as he had. When he saw this his was gone and what was replaced was a deadly glare

I walked up to Greg and gave him a hug. He was the best step-dad you would ever want. He doesn't hover, gets me out of trouble from my mum and knows when something's up. You can talk to him about anything.

"so Gabi how's school going. It's senior year right?" Greg asked

"you know school's, school boring as ever but you get over it. Yeah it is senior year. I'm really excited about Prom."

"so are you going to ask anyone to go with you?" he asked. That's when my smile slowly faded. I couldn't take Troy with me then I would be in a lot of Trouble and I couldn't take anyone from school well because they were all with someone and I wasn't going out with any one.

"I…I don't k-know maybe i-I will have to wait for s-someone to ask me" I thought that was a reasonable answer. When I looked to the side where Brett was I saw his smile was back and it was worse.

It was an hour long drive from the airport home. Just wanted to get to Troy's to see what he wants to talk about.

As soon as we got home, I got out of mum's car and ran up to her

"Can I go to Tr.. Sharpay's House know so when I get home we will have more time to talk?"

"well since you were good today and you did your homework yesterday afternoon for the whole hour. Yeah sure honey, but I will text or call when I want you home. Ok?"

"ok. I love you mum"

"have fun at Sharpay's" I ran as fast I as I could to my car that I almost bashed into it. I sped to Troy's until I realized I didn't know where Troy lived so I got out my mobile and called his number

"_hey where are you? I've been waiting for the past two hours. You take a long time to get a person from the airport"_

"sorry I had to pick up my dad and then one of his friends who has this thing for me wanted to come so they said he could come as well but I think he's a kreep. Anyway, what your address? I'm on my way now and then I realized I don't know where you live so I thought I would call you"

"_oh yeah that would help"_

He told me the address and I hung up so I could go on my way to his apartment.

"so why did you want me to come to your house, I mean apartment? By the way it's a really nice place you have here. It's really cossy"

"Thanks. Well I wanted to talk to you so take and I seat and I will being"

I sat down next to him so I could put my head on his shoulder

"ok so what do you want to know"

"well….."

**Brett's Pov**

Fifteen minutes before when they got home.

Gabriella Just left and I want to know where she is going. She said something about a friend with the name of a dog Sharpay or something like that. I know when she's lying and she is. She wouldn't be so eger to get out of here unless she's going to see someone her mum doesn't want her to be with.

"hey you guys I'm just going to go for a walk if that's alright?" I asked her parents. That are so gallable even their daughter can lie to them when she's the worst liar

"sure we'll text when dinners ready"

"ok thanks" I walked down the street until they couldn't find me. I took a car that was parked somewhere in the street and followed Gabriella.

Not even five minutes later she stopped for quite a bit until she was off again. Must have been on the phone.

Finally she got out of her car and ran into a building. I followed her and saw she was at the front desk asking the man something. He gave her directions and she started running again.

I walked up to the front desk reception.

"hello, I was just wondering if you could tell me where that young girl was heading to?"

"I'm sorry sir I can not tell you that it is of none of your business" I gave the man two hundred dollars in notes

"now I will ask again, Could you tell me where that young girl went?"

"yes sir……" he said with a scared look on his face. I smiled as I walked up the stairs towards the direction he had told me……..

**Ok what do you think about Brett. What is was so bad that he did to Gabriella? And why does he want her so badly? YOU CHOOSE!!!!**

**Send me in what you think should happen to Troy and Gabriella and what Brett did to Gabriella that is so bad?? The person with the most creative idea gets to have their idea in the story!**

**And again the Quiz:**

**Last chapters QUIZ was**

**What was written on Tirra's Bag when we first meet her?**

**That is also this weeks question and PLEASE ANSWER THE QUIZ !!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok the author or this plot is to my best reader Kro22…**

**Thank you for giving me a great plot of this chapter. I'm changing the date of her birthday. It will now be in two months other then two weeks**

I walked up the stairs towards the elevator after the man at the front desk told me where Gabriella went.

**Troy's POV**

"ok so, when's your birthday?" I asked her. I was wondering how old she was until she was an adult then maybe, just maybe, I might have a chance to stay with her

"Actually, I'll eighteen in two months" I smiled soon I would be able do go out with her without getting in trouble

"do you think we will be able to go out in public then, after I turn eighteen?"

"I think we would but I would wait until the end of this year other wise people might be think it's wrong"

"so when I start college we cou---"

She was cut off by the phone ringing

"hello?" I asked

"hello Mr Bolton, I would just like to say that a man in his late twenties early thirties is heading up to your apartment trying to find your young friend" I started thinking of who I would know would follow Gabriella up to my apartment.

"ok thank you" I said with a different energy then five minutes ago

"who was that?"

"that was the man at reception, just telling me that a man in his late twenties early thirties is on his way up to my apartment. He was apparently following you here and I have no idea who would follow you" she looked like she was thinking about it too hard

"oh no"

"what?"

"I know who is following me. We have to hide, maybe go through a window to get out of here"

"who is following you?"

"Brett" she said making it sound like I knew what she was talking about when really, WHO THE HELL IS BRETT?!

"Gabi, who's Brett?"

"we don't have time talk about him. We have to be quiet, lock the door and hide"

"what are you talking about?!" I would be yelling soon if she didn't tell me what is going on

"just do it before he does something bad!!" she yelled at me now I knew I had to do what she was telling me to do or this guy will do something worse then he is now……

**Ok this is the shortest chapter as I didn't know what to do**

**WHAT DID BRETT DO TO GABI?**

**You choose…. Make it something really bad!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

We ran and hid in the closet. He might find us…

When we got in the closet we closed the door and heard the front door open, Troy was on the phone quietly talking to the police telling them that Brett had entered the apartment.

I was so scared at this moment. I didn't know what to do so I just stayed quiet and didn't make a sound.

"Gabriella? I know your in here. All you have to do is come out. Don't worry I won't tell mummy and daddy that Gabi is sleeping with an older man. All you have to do is come out of where ever you are hiding and we can be together and not tell anyone until your birthday in two months"

"Troy what are we going to tell the police, about us when they get here?" I asked in a whisper

"just say you needed advise on your English report and that I gave you my address so I could help you" he whispered back that I could hardly hear what he was saying

"ok" I whispered in reply. I then heard the footsteps get closer and I thought he was going to come into the closet so Troy and I moved more into the closet so when you open the door all you would see is a lot of shoes and clothes.

The door of the closet open when I heard my phone go off in the bathroom 'what is my phone doing in the bathroom'

"what is your phone doing in the bathroom?" Troy asked in a whisper

"I was just thinking the same thing" the closet door closed and he walked towards the bathroom

"I know your in the bathroom Gabi. I'm coming to get you" he walked into the bathroom and the next thing I heard was

"Your mummy and daddy are waiting at home for you and they want you home very soon. What will happen when you don't show up?" he asked and I knew that there was something that he was going to do.

The all of a sudden the front door burst open with what sounded like four police men

"oh Gabi, you called the police on me"

"we should get out now" Troy said

"no" I said automatically

"why not"

"he will see you and when he gets back to my house he will tell my parents about you"

"ok guys, he's gone now. You can come out" one of the police men said. We walked out of the closet

"were going to have ask you some questions regarding the incident that just happened" we walked over to the couch where the police started asking questions

"firstly, how old are you young lady?"

"I'm 17 but I'll be eighteen in two months"

"what is a minor doing in your house without anyone else here other then yourself?" he turn

"well, I gave her my address because she wanted some advise on what to do with her English essay and because I am her English teacher I gave her some tips"

"but why didn't you give her some tips at school, instead of making her come to your house?"

"oh,…. Because when we were at school I was busy marking test and I didn't have any time and it was the weekend so I told her to come here"

"why not schedule a time at school on Monday just before or after class"

"because the essay is due on that day"

"then why hadn't you done it before instead of waiting till the last minute?" I didn't know what to say so I just improvised

"well, with the essay you also had to have a speech ready and I had written it all before but I was doing some finishing touches and I wanted the speech long enough so it wouldn't be short"

"ok. So what do you know about this man that was, basically, stalking you?" he asked me. I knew I had tell him the whole story with Troy beside me

"well, he was my science teacher when I was at my old school, before I moved to East high, and he'd always follow me around and he would always stare at me in class but I would never notice. Every time I would look up and see him looking somewhere else. It was bad until one day it got worse. He told me he wanted to see me after class when the bell went. So I stayed after the bell went and he walked over to the door and locked it.

"I just thought of it that he didn't want anyone to listen to what he wanted to tell me. He said 'come sit next to me for a sec' so I did, I didn't know anything would happen till he…."

I started getting a little emotional at this point, even if it was the most stupidest thing to be crying about

"he grabbed me around the waist and he pushed himself on me and kissed me and he wouldn't stop, no matter how hard I would hit him, he wouldn't get off me.

"I finally pushed him off me and then tried to run but he grabbed my arm and pushed me to the wall then he started hitting me and he tried to take off my clothes but someone must have seen him doing this to me and called the police. The next thing I know was he was pulled off me and they started asking lots of questions

"they wanted to call my parents but I wouldn't let them because they are really good friends with him"

"what happened to him after that?" the police officer asked me

"he was put in jail for a month for sexual assault and he was fired and banned from working in any school in America"

"does anyone else know about that incident?"

"yes my best friends Taylor McKessie and Sharpay Evans they are the only other people who know. And he is staying at my house, if you do happened to aresst him or do anything could you not tell my parents what he was doing. Just say he was drink driving or something. Please?"

"we'll do what we can, but we're not making any promises" he said as he was getting off the couch and heading towards the door

"thank you" I replied I stayed on the couch for a few seconds so I could take in what had just happened. After I walked up to Troy and whispered to him that I would call him

"Thank you for that advise Mr Bolton. I will see you first thing Monday morning" I said as I walked out of his apartment

I walked out of the block and headed to my car when I found a note on my windshield 'I'm going to tell mummy and daddy where you were and who you were with'………….

**

* * *

**

This chapter was the great idea of Kro22. YAY!! Thank you Kro22 you're the best…. Review


	8. Chapter 8

I walked in through the door of my house to see mum, dad and Brett looking at me like I just came home really early in the morning from a party, well not so much Brett; his was more like a smirk.

"Gabriella, what's this I hear about you dating your English teacher?" she asked me and I had my answer ready. I had been thinking about my answer in the car that I took the long way home and I text Sharpay telling her that if they called tell them I had been hanging out with her the whole time.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked. Good thing those drama lessons from Sharpay have paid off

"Brett, here, says that he saw you hanging out with an older man that is your English teacher"

"of course I wouldn't date my English teacher, he's like 26 and I'm 17 it's illegal. You know I wouldn't do something like this as I am going to be a lawyer. Remember?"

"yes I remember but I don't think I believe you. You said you were going to be at Sharpay's as she had some dramas going on. I'm going to ring her and if she says you weren't there you are in so much trouble"

She walked into the kitchen and I waited, and waited for her to finish talking so I could go upstairs and call Troy. So many minutes later she walks back into the room

"well she says you were at her house and I'm sorry I judged before I knew. Brett must have seen someone who looked like you" I smiled

"yeah he must have" I smiled to him ad I saw that angry face

"well I'm going to my room to do the homework I missed out on that Sharpay and Taylor got for me"

I walked upstairs to my room closed the door ran to my bed and dialed Troy's number

"_hello?"_

"hey Troy, is Gabi"

"_oh, hi Gabi."_ He sounded sad

"hey, whats wrong? You sound sad

"_look Gabi, we need to talk"_

"yeah sure what about?"

"_Gabi I don't think we should do this anymore. Your in your senior year and you need to be studying for your finals and I am a 26 year old English teacher. I need to date people my own age or closer to it"_

I was silent. Was he breaking up with me? I didn't want to break up with him

"are you breaking up with me?" I said silently and emotionally. Like I was about to cry, but I wouldn't not on the phone to him

"_I'm sorry but it's for the best. I have to go, I will see you in class"_ and he hung up. I was hurting so badly. My heart felt like it was being stabbed by a kitchen knife over and over again.

He broke my heart.

I shouldn't have fell for him.

I loved him.

**Sorry but it had to happen soon….**

**Sorry this chapter was short but I didn't want to drag it on about her being broken 'cause we all figured that out.**

**Anyway review…tell me what you think and well if you have some ideas for the next chapter tell me…**

**Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is based on 'Empty' by Jessica Mauboy**

It's been two weeks and no one knows I haven't left my room. I haven't eaten, I haven't had anything to eat. All I have done is sleep and cry. My parents are getting annoyed at me. They yell at me to go to school but I don't want to face him, but today I'm going to go to school for the first time ion two weeks only because I don't want to fail my finals and not get into a good college.

I got up from my bed and picked out a pair of baggy jeans and a gabby grey jumper with a white t-shirt underneath. I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs towards the kitchen and sat there and stared into space.

"look, it lives" my mother said as she put food onto my plate

"I'm, not hungry" I said as I pushed the plate away from me. I got up, grabbed my bag and walked towards the door

"you haven't eaten in two weeks. What's going on?" she asked

"nothing, I just don't feel like eating. I'll promise that I will get something to eat when I get to school"

"your not going to eat and I know it, so sit down here and eat this breakfast I made you"

"look, I'm going to be late for school. I have to go" I walked out the front door towards my car and headed to school where I awaited my first class with Troy

I was at my locker when I heard the heels of my best friends walking towards me and I knew they were walking pretty fast.

"so, where have you been for the past two weeks?" Sharpay asks

"I've been sick"

"really you don't look sick" Taylor questioned

"yes I've been sick but i'm better now. That's why I don't look sick any more"

"hey hey, random question girls but do you remember when we were in class a couple of weeks ago and someone asked Mr. Bolton if he had a girlfriend" Sharpay asked. She's always into everyone's business and remembers everything that is said except things that she needs to know

"yeah sure why?" Taylor asked her

"look over there. He's kissing some girl" I looked over to the door where she was pointing and it was him, he must have moved on and I'm happy he has but there is this part of me that hurts really bad and I feel like I want to clasps to the ground and cry

He started walking this way with her. She had long blonde hair, a really short mini skirt, a tight hot pink tank top on and really thick make-up on. What a slut!!

"_you just in the through the door _

_And your home late again_

_Now your acting strange_

_And you won't tell me where you've been_

_You can look me in the eyes,_

_Imagine every alibi_

_Think you got it made but boy_

_There's something you don't know_

_When you left your room_

_You shouldn't have forgotten your phone_

_I just heard your messages_

_And this is where it ends_

_I'm getting away with pretending so long_

_Boy your at the point _

_you don't know right from wrong_

_never gonna change_

_(your feeling me, your feeling me)_

_Feeling well insane_

_(your feeling me, your feeling me)_

_All I know is_

_No I don't forgive you_

_No tears left to cry_

_The door is shut, I give up_

_Boy I'm empty_

_Gave you second chances_

_Aleast a hundred times_

_Your no the one_

_I am done, in fact you offend me_

_I'm sick and tired of hearing from my friends_

_That you've been lying_

_No reasons to stay, but to leave_

_Yeah I've plenty_

_Theres nothing left here for you_

_In this empty heart of mine_

_You took all the love from the start now I'm empty_

_Ohhh, it's empty_

_You didn't even realize the hole that your diggin'_

_When your trying to tell me that she doesn't mean a thing_

_Suddenly all I can see, is what you think of me_

_And tryna' point the finger at me, I can't cope_

_You did what you did, cause it's something I don't_

_You should be ashamed_

_(your feeling me, your feeling me)_

_Tryna' shift the blame_

_(your feeling me, your feeling me)_

_All I know is_

_No I don't forgive you_

_No tears left to cry_

_The door is shut, I give up_

_Boy I'm empty_

_Gave you second chances_

_Aleast a hundred times_

_Your no the one_

_I am done, in fact you offend me_

_I'm sick and tired of hearing from my friends_

_That you've been lying_

_No reasons to stay, but to leave_

_Yeah I've plenty_

_Theres nothing left here for you_

_In this empty heart of mine_

_You took all the love from the start now I'm empty_

_Ohhh, it's empty_

_All I know is_

_No I don't forgive you_

_No tears left to cry_

_The door is shut, I give up_

_Boy I'm empty_

_Gave you second chances_

_Aleast a hundred times_

_Your no the one_

_I am done, in fact you offend me_

_I'm sick and tired of hearing from my friends_

_That you've been lying_

_No reasons to stay, but to leave_

_Yeah I've plenty_

_Theres nothing left here for you_

_In this empty heart of mine_

_You took all the love from the start now I'm empty_

_Ohhh, it's empty_

_All I know is_

_No I don't forgive you_

_No tears left to cry_

_The door is shut, I give up_

_Boy I'm empty_

_Gave you second chances_

_Aleast a hundred times_

_Your no the one_

_I am done, in fact you offend me_

_I'm sick and tired of hearing from my friends_

_That you've been lying_

_No reasons to stay, but to leave_

_Yeah I've plenty_

_Theres nothing left here for you_

_In this empty heart of mine_

_You took all the love from the start now I'm empty_

_Ohhh, it's empty"_

As he walked towards me he gave me a sad smile and kept walking with her with his hand on her back.

"and in thought teachers never lie. Hey Gabby you alright?"

"ha?, oh yeah never felt better" we walked to class and I was gretting it as I thought of having a class with Troy

**Hey, how did you think the chapter was? I want to know with your reviews **

**And I personally think you should have a look at Jessica Mauboy's songs, she has a really good voice, she was runners up in Australian Idol a couple years ago…..**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Troy's POV**

When I walked down that hall way and saw how sad she looked I felt my heart break but I knew the only way we couldn't get caught is if I broke up with her and I did but I think I'm regretting it. I walked down the hall with my new girlfriend Kassey and I knew I chose the wrong girl to move on with.

"so where's your class room?" Kassey asked in a seductive voice

"um.. look Kassey I don't think is going to work between us and I think we should break up" I said in the nicest way I could with out letting her hear that I would be so happy if she ran away crying

"oh, good cause this was never going to work and I was going to break up with you tonight anyway but it was nice knowing you"

"yeah you too" I thought she would have aleast screamed at me. That was surprising. I walked into the class room to get ready for the first lesson of the day and thought ways I could ignore Gabriella so I wouldn't see those sad eyes

The nest thing I know someone has walked into my class room and it was someone I had never met before

"hey, you must be Troy Bolton" the man said. I thought I recognized that voice from some where

"yes I am and you are?" I asked

"Brett, Brett Dodwell. I'm the new science teacher here and I was wondering if you could give this letter to Miss. Gabriella Montez for me as she needs it before her science class after the first period"

"yeah sure. But why can't you give it to her yourself, she's just down the hall"

"I'm too busy to give it her myself. So please give it to her it's very important" he had this weird smirk on his face like he was going to be trouble but I just pushed it out of my mind and carried on with my work while he walked out of the class room

**Gabi POV**

The bell had rang for the first period of the day. English. And I was dreading it, all I wanted to do was walk up to him and scream but I knew I couldn't as we both could get in trouble for it.

"come on Gabi, we have English with the hottest teacher there is" Sharpay sang as she grabbed my arm and skipped towards the class room

We sat down in our seats and I saw he was writing todays lesson in the board with his back to us an I knew all I had to do was not look up

"ok today's lesson you will be pairing up, girl and boy, and you will be reciting a scene from the play Romeo and Juliet. Now pair up" I looked around as everyone was pairing up with someone else. I had no partner

"does any not have a partner?" Troy asked. I put my hand up he looked at me and our eyes met for two seconds but I felt like an eternity I looked down

"I don't feel so well, can I go to sick bay?" I asked

"sure" he said in reply "oh and here's a letter your science teacher asked me give you" I looked at envelop and walked out of the room. I didn't go to sick bay, I walked towards the oval and opened the envelop

"_Gabriella, guess who your new science teacher is?_

_Me Brett……_

_It's going to be fun. Straight after class finishes I want you to stay and don't not come to class as I know your at school. _

_I saw you leave the house_

_See you in class_

_Brett xoxox"_

I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. If I didn't go to class he would know and if I did go to class I didn't know what he would do but I knew it would be something bad

The only thing I knew I had to do was to tell Troy and even though he didn't want to know me anymore I know that feelings like that wouldn't just ran away, I knew he would help me.

I got up from where I was sitting and I ran to my English Class room and waited for the bell to go so everyone would leave. He didn't have any classes next so his room would be free.

The bell rang and everyone hurried to their next classes. Once everyone was out I ran in and locked the door.

"Gabriella what are you doing?" Troy asked

"here read this" I gave him the letter and he read it. I saw his facial expression change from annoyed to paranoid

"was he that guy that was following you that time?" he asked me and I nodded my head in a yes answer

"you have to go to class he might do something horrible to you"

"and if I go to class he's going to do something horrible to me after….

**What do you guys think. Something bad is going to happen**

**Review please?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously on I Can't Stay Away….**

"was he that guy that was following you that time?" he asked me and I nodded my head in a yes answer

"you have to go to class he might do something horrible to you"

"and if I go to class he's going to do something horrible to me after….

**Chapter 11**

"you go to class and I will be waiting outside the class room just before the bell rings so that I can see what he is doing." Troy said. I was panicking about what would happen, maybe this time he will get what he wants

"I'm so scared"

"it's alright, you just have to try to get your phone out and video what is happening" he was trying so hard not to hug me, I could see it in his eyes that he was sad but I knew he was doing it for our safty

"ok, I will try" I walked towards the door.

"and I'm sorry I made you sad. I didn't mean t-"

"I know you didn't mean to I know you did it so we wouldn't get in trouble" I walked out of the class room towards my science class room. When I got there I stared for a second, took a deep breath in and opened the door.

Most of the class had been there already but everyone was still in the hall ways getting their books out of their lockers. Then the second bell went off and everyone was running towards their class, except the people who ditch.

"good morning class, I'm Mr. Dodwell. I'm your new science teacher" he walked towards the desk with what looked like a test "and for your first class with me you are going to do a test" the whole class groaned

The test was easy but I couldn't concentrate 'because all I could think about was the hole in my head that Brett was making with his eyes. Every time I would look up he was smirking at me and I knew I wasn't going to be able to run out of the classroom.

The bell for the end of the lesson would go soon and a few seconds I ago I thought I saw Troy's face go passes the window in the door.

"Alright class have a great day, Gabriella I would like to see you when the bell goes" then the bell went like he could feel it coming.

I packed up my stuff and stayed in my seat, he waited for the class to leave to lock the room.

"Gabriella, I hope you got my note?"

"Yes, Mr. Bolton gave it to me"

"That's good, now you and Mr. Bolton. I know what's going on and I don't like it"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said trying to make excuses thinking he would buy them

"Don't give me that crap. I know your with him, but your not going to be with him because your going to be with me"

"wrong, I'm not a toy and I will be with who I want to be with and your not going to be that person" I said and to make it dramatic, I stood up and hit my fists on the table. It was a bad idea

He grabbed my fists which were still on the table and pulled me to the back of the room, pushed me on to the wall and tied them up to the handle of the back cupboard, then covered my mouth with his hand.

"Gabi, your going to be with me not matter what you do. You can't let me go, you can't run away from me. I'm untouchable" he moved his hand and put his mouth on mine as fast as he could to stop me from screaming. He was kissing really hard. I felt his hand move up my baggy top towards the top of my body. I couldn't move it because he still had my hands tied up against the cupboard door.

I tried to move my body and thought that maybe I could kick him but that wasn't going to be happening. Where was Troy, he was supposed to outside the classroom.

His hand got closer to my Breast until it reached it. He undid my bra and started rubbing his hand up and down, side to side and around until there was a banging noise coming from the door and I saw that Troy had gotten the principle.

Brett found some tape from the cupboard door. I was screaming me lungs off telling them to hurry up. Brett got the tape and taped it to my mouth. I still tried to scream but it wasn't working as well.

"Gabi, we're going off on a little trip. Just you and me" he undid my hands from the door and tied them together, while that was happening the principle was trying to figure out which key would open the door. He was to slow, Brett had already picked me up and put me out the window and ran me to his car and I felt like I was going to die, that he was going to kill me.

**Troy's POV**

(just before the bell rang)

I ran over to the classroom she was in and waited out side. The bell just rung and I knew I would have to wait a while before she would come out. Luckily I had my mini, fly camera (I just made that up). I would make it fly the way I directed it and it would film what ever I wanted to be filmed.

When I saw him grab her hands I was getting worried but I knew I had to let her stand up for herself but when I saw him start kissing her and putting his hand up her top, that's when I got my fly camera out and ran to the principle.

We ran back to the class room. It was locked, he got out the keys to every room and tired to find the right key.

When we did I looked up to see they were gone….


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously on I Can't Stay Away**

**Troy's POV**

(just before the bell rang)

I ran over to the classroom she was in and waited out side. The bell just rung and I knew I would have to wait a while before she would come out. Luckily I had my mini, fly camera (I just made that up). I would make it fly the way I directed it and it would film what ever I wanted to be filmed.

When I saw him grab her hands I was getting worried but I knew I had to let her stand up for herself but when I saw him start kissing her and putting his hand up her top, that's when I got my fly camera out and ran to the principle.

We ran back to the class room. It was locked, he got out the keys to every room and tired to find the right key.

When we did I looked up to see they were gone….

**Chapter 12**

I ran to the window that was left wide open and looked and saw him running as fast as he could and putting her him the back of his van.

I ran out the classroom, out the school entrance and ran to my car. At full speed a head I followed the van up and down the streets. When he saw that I was following him he sped up. Luckily I saw his number plate. I called the police as I pulled over to the side of the road.

"What's your emergency?"

"Hi, one of the students from east high school, Gabriella Montez, has been kidnapped by Brett Dodwell"

"Do you know the number plate for his vehicle?"

"KLY.980"

"Thank you we will try and do what ever we can"

"Please do it fast" I sat in my on the verge of tears when I knew I should go back to the school and inform all the teachers and the students on what has happened.

It was 11 at night and still I haven't heard anything from the police yet and I was started to spin out of control. I couldn't sleep. Then my phone started ringing. I ran to it and answered it.

"hello" I said

"hello, is this Troy Bolton?"

"Yes this is"

"this is commander Smith. We have news regarding the kidnapping of a student from East high school"

"Yes"

"we have found the vehicle but no one was in it. It was stranded in the middle of the desert and it appears to have been stolen but before it was ditched it was cleaned very well and we can't find any finger prints inside or out side the vehicle"

"well that's not good news"

"could you please come down to the station and describe both miss Montez and Mr. Dodwell?"

"yes of course I'll be there in five minutes" I hang up, put some clean clothes on and drove down to the police station

When I got to the police station there was a middle aged man and woman that looked like they could have been Gabriella's Parents

"Are you Mr. Bolton?" one of the officers asked as they came up to me

"Yes, you must be commander Smith?"

"I am. Thank you for coming. Just take a seat over there next to Mrs. Montez and we come to you in a second" I walked over to a empty seat and sat down

"Mr. Botlon?" the woman next me asked

"Mrs. Montez. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"you to but who would do such a thing and take my little girl away from me?"

"Brett Dodwell was the man that kidnapped your daughter. He was teacher her science class and wanted to talk to her after. I walked past the classroom and he was touching her in places he should not have been touching her and I tried to open the door but it was locked so I went to get the principle and get the keys. We couldn't figure out which keys were what and when we did the window was open and they were gone. I followed them as fast as I could but he was to fast."

"thank you for trying find her. It's going to be her 18th soon and I want her to be here so we can celebrate her becoming an adult together. Brett was a really close friend to the family."

"she told me something that she didn't tell you. She couldn't tell you because he was such a good friend to you. She told me that one time he was over at your house he tried to rape her but he didn't get close enough and I think the only reason he is here is to be there when he date her and do things with her without her not being a child any more"

"when I see him I'm going to kill him. Why did she tell you this and not her own parents?"

"you go on business trips a lot don't you?"

"yeah, but what does that have to do with what I just asked?"

"well your away a lot and I think she misses you but she can't tell you anything because your never there for her, your always at business trips and the only people she can talk to is her friends. I thinks she really wants to have her parents with her a lot more then they are"

"thank you I think you just helped me with my relationship with my daughter"

"no problem"


	13. Chapter 13

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up in dark room. I had no idea where I was and if I was in some place in the middle of the desert. All I knew was that I was tied against a bed and I could feel rope or some sort of material around my hands and legs and I think I had duct tape around my mouth.

"Gabi, your finally awake" I heard Brett say. I started to goose bumps run up and down my legs and arms as he moved his handed up my body. I tried to get him away from me but that didn't seem to work

"Gabi, you should stop doing that unless you want something to happen to you and I'm sure Troy wouldn't want that to happen." He said as he gets nearer "all you have to do is stay still and I will do all the work"

I didn't like the sound of what he said and then I felt his hand run up my top towards my breasts. He rubbed and rubbed and at times it felt like it was Troy. He started to remove my top and I started to quiver. I had tears running down my face I felt like no one was coming to save me no one loved me but I had to keep thinking that Troy was going to come and save me soon.

My top was completely off and I wondered what had happened to my bra. "This wouldn't have happened to you if Troy hadn't interrupted us" I left it in the class room. "I'm going to take off the tape around your mouth and if you say one word all things for Troy are going to get bad"

**Troy's POV**

"Troy Bolton" the officer called my name. I left Mr. and Mrs. Montez and walked outside with the officer.

"Follow me please" he said. I thought we were going to go inside some place were they going to ask me questions about what had happened but it looked like we were going somewhere else.

"Hey sir, where are we going?" I asked but he just gave me a smirk and his fellow officers grabbed me, tied me up and covered my mouth with some sort of material and pushed me into a black van.

Another officer jumped into the back and started hitting me………

**Gabriella's POV**

"Gabi I have some business to get to so I will get back to you later" he stood up covered my mouth back up, put my top back on and left me there on the bed. I was tired. He hadn't gotten very far with what he was doing. I started to fall a sleep.

I woke up about, what looked like, an hour later. "Gabi it's good to see you awake. I brought as an audience" I looked over to where he was facing and saw Troy tied up to a chair facing the bed. He looked so scared.

Then next I knew Brett was at it again and this time I felt sorry for Troy who had to sit there and watch us. It was wrong. I started to kick him with both my feet and all my strength. He hit me across my face…….

**Troy's POV**

(Ten minutes before)

I woke up in a dark room with one light shining bright on me. I saw someone's shadow, I looked up and saw Brett standing there smirking.

"You thought you could get away with being with Gabi but you couldn't and we can't both have her." She started to stir; I moved my head to watch her wake up. She looked so beautiful yet so scared. I didn't want anything to happen to her. I wanted her and me to run away from every one and just get married and live they way we wanted to live.

Brett walked towards her "Gabi it's good to see you awake. I brought as an audience" he turned and looked at me. I saw her face me and she looked like she was sorry.

She was to busy looking at me to see that Brett was on her. She was kicking her legs up and up trying to get him off her but he just hit her across her face and she was out like a light.

He was grabbing her top and taking it off her. He would rub his hands around her breasts. He pulled off her pants and I couldn't stop myself from crying. She started to stir again and she woke up "Gabi don't do anything stupid or Troy's going to get it" he said to her. I felt a presence behind me.

I looked up and it was commander smith. I looked back at Gabriella. She looked so scared. I looked away from her, I could look at her and see how said she looked as she was getting raped.

Commander Smith grabbed my head and made me look at her. She started screaming. He had entered her. I didn't want to watch, I tried moving my head away but this time he took me off the chair and took me closer. She was crying. I was crying.

I started to kick commander smith but nothing would happen. I kept kicking him he started to him and kick me.

22 hours later

I'm back on my chair, next to Gabriella and I think we're about to die.

**Who should come and save them?? Who from the gang, that we haven't seen will save them?? You tell me and give us some ideas please!**


	14. Chapter 14 AN please read!

**After so many people reviewed and said that they didn't like the last chapter, I would like all reads to tell me, in review, if I should delete chapter 13 or not.**

**I would also like to say that it will be the only perverted chapter and I have an idea for future chapters that don't include any sexual activity at all.**

**And I do like what people think in reviews to help me write a good story…**

**Thank you!!**


	15. Chapter 14

My mother and I walked into the house. It was dark; it has never been so dark in all the years I have lived here. Mum flicked on the lights and the next thing I know.

"SURPRISE" I saw all my friends jump and down and run towards me.

"Gabi, we missed you. Hope your feeling well." Taylor and Sharpay said in unison. It sounded like they had practiced it a million times just to get as right as possible. I laughed

"You guys are the best" Chad, Jason and Zeke come up give me hug. It feels nice just to have people who love around

"I missed you guys so much and I can't believe you all made a surprise party for me" I was laughing at the way everyone was dancing to the music.

My favorite song, 'girls just wanna have fun' by Miley Cyrus was playing and all us girls were dancing to it. The whole day kept my mind off what happened only four days ago. Every time I would remember and end up having some kind of panic attack but the doctors say that it should go away soon but it will take time. All I wanted to do was spend my 18th birthday with my family and friends.

All the guys and I were dancing and having the time of our lives, even my grandma was trying out some new dance moves that made me laugh.

"Ok everyone, it's time for the birthday girl to blow out the candles on the birthday cake" my mum announced.

"mum, I'm not a little kid any more. It's my 18th and I'm an adult now so you don't have to act like it's my 8th birthday party"

"Ok, ok, but can we do it just this one more time? Just for me?" I looked around; everyone's eyes were talking to me, saying 'pleeeease' I couldn't give in to all these puppies dog eyes

"Fine but this is the last time this is happening" we all moved outside. Sat around the round table and put the cake in the middle.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Gabi, happy birthday to you. Hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray." They all sang. Even at my 18th birthday party they sing the happy birthday song

"Blow out the candles, Gabi" Sharpay said. I thought about what I would wish for and it started to make me sad. I blew out the candles and everyone clapped and cheered and gave me hugs and kisses.

"So, Gabi, what does it feel like to be an adult now? Even though you are the baby of the group?" Sharpay asked. She's the second oldest in the group and ever since she turn eighteen she's been rubbing it in everyone else's faces.

"It doesn't feel any different, but I guess it just hasn't sunk in yet"

Everyone had started moving into couples, and that is what I hate about being the single one in the group and it made me remember why I stayed single. People had started to leave as it started getting late. The girls were staying behind to help pack up and then we were going to have a sleep over.

"So, what do you girls want to watch tonight?" Sharpay asked. I hadn't really thought about what movies we would be watching

"I don't know we could go to the video shop up the road and hire some" I said in response. I just felt like I needed to go on a walk and I needed to get out of the house for longer then five minutes.

"Okay let's go" Taylor said

"Mum, were going up to the video shop to get some DVD's, we'll be back soon"

"Ok, don't be too long"

We walked there. It was nice to get out of the house and have a good chat with my friends which I hadn't seen in a couple of days. They know that that topic is something that gets to me so we don't talk about it.

Once we got to the video shop we all went off to our different sections. I went to chick flicks, Taylor went to Horror and Sharpay went al over the place.

I looked around, I didn't know what to pick it was either the note book, walk the line, titanic or dirty dancing.

"Gabi?" I turned around. I didn't think I would see him until I went back to school next month

"Troy? What are you doing here?" stupid question. What else would he be doing at a video shop?

"Well I was kind of bored at home so I came here to get a couple of movies here. What about you? Are you having a sleepover or something?" I see Sharpay's shadow next to him.

"Yes we are. It just so happens it's Gabi's eighteenth birthday today and for the rest of her party we are going to have a sleepover, watch some movies and stuff our faces with as much junk food as possible" Sharpay answered his question.

"Thank you Sharpay, for telling Mr. Bolton what we do in our lives"

"I didn't tell him what we do in our lives"

"Well, you might as well have" Sharpay just took the DVD's out of my hand and walked away to see what movie's Taylor had decided on.

"Well, anyway, happy birthday. Wow you're an adult now. So, when are you coming back to school?"

"Yeah I am and my mum invited Chad and Zeke to come to the party today. I think about next month, the doctor said that I had to see a councilor for a couple of months and that I could go back to school next month. I only just got home from the hospital today"

"Wow, aren't you moving a bit fast, I mean shouldn't you be at home resting?"

"Gabi, it's getting late we have to go before your mum calls the cops" Taylor yelled across the busy video stored

"I have to go. I will see you when I get back to school" I said smiling. I walked towards the two girls. They had already paid for the DVD's so we went home.

When grabbed the sleeping stuff and took it all downstairs, got in our PJ's and put in the first movie. House of wax, the one with Paris Hilton in it. It's the funniest horror movie in the world. Taylor never got the really scary movies, she too much of a chicken, she would always get the saw movies.

It was around 3 a.m. we hadn't even got half way through all the movies we had borrowed. I stared to fall asleep.

I woke up in sweat screaming my head off. I had been asleep for about 2 hours. It was a repeat of what happened the other day.

"Gabi, what's wrong? What's wrong?" Taylor asked. They tried to get my arms and stop me from hitting anyone.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed.

"What is going on?" my mum yelled ad her and my dad run down the stairs

"we don't know she just woke up screaming. We tired to settle her down but she keeps screaming." I heard them say. I was hugging my legs, rocking back and forth and crying. I didn't know what was happening with me. All I knew was that I was so scared.


	16. Chapter 15

"What happens in these Dreams?" my psychologist asked

"I just repeat what happened all those weeks ago and I remember how much it hurt. It feels like it's really happening, I get so scared that I scream and then wake up" I told her

"You haven't had one of these dreams in a couple of days. Do you know why these came back?"

"I don't know"

"Have you seen or heard someone that you think that may have been there like your teacher at all?"

"No…not that I can remem…..i did go to the video shop and I saw my teacher there. Seeing him must have brought them on"

"Ok then, every time you think about it or you think it's happening again or you even have another dream, I want you to just think of happy place that won't relate to what happened. Can you do that?"

"Yeah I think I can do that. Thank you"

"See you next week"

"Are you ready for your first day back at school?" my mum asked my on the way to east high. I knew everyone was going to stare at me. They all know what happened but they don't know the whole story.

I didn't really know what was going to happen that day. I was hoping I would see Troy again. I want to talk to him. Every time I see him I feel safe (minus that time all those weeks ago). I want him to know that, I think I love him.

"hellooo, earth to Gabriella, are you there?" my mother repeats over and over until I finally answered.

"Yeah what?"

"I said, are you ready for your first day back at school?"

"Uh yeah, I can't wait to get back to school and see everyone and have all my classes again"

"That's the spirit!" we pull up aside east high school and I can see everyone walking, talking to their friends and just studying for up and coming tests. I felt like a kid moving to a new school.

"Ok, here we are east high school. Have fun sweetie, if something happens you know you can call me"

"I know mum" I said

"oh and by the way I'm going to be home late tonight so make your own dinner and Greg is flying back for work and won't be back for another week or so. I'm going to go with him next week but we will talk about it tomorrow.

"Ok. Bye"

I walk towards the huge building called east high and as I predicted everyone is starring at me like I'm some strange animal walking in to a chicken farm. I try to ignore it when finally I see my friends.

"Gabi! Your back already" Sharpay squeals. I think I just might become deaf after that. I try to fix my hear but I can still hear the ringing of her voice

"Yeah and I already feel like the kid"

"Just ignore them. They will eventually get over the fact that you've been ra.." Taylor was saying. I don't think would be able to spend the day with people who keep repeating what happened to me

"Please don't finish that sentence. I don't want to think about that anymore.

"Ok"

"So what is your first class?" they ask me in unison. It's so creepy how they do that.

"English" Troy that was the first thought that came in mind when I first looked at my schedule….


End file.
